


I'll be Under the Sea

by ErenBombastic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gay Pirates - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4556982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenBombastic/pseuds/ErenBombastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But you hold me above.<br/>Based of the song "Yo Ho Sebastion (The Gay Pirate Song)"<br/>Warning because it's mentioned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be Under the Sea

"Jesus Shanks... this is all your damn fault, yah know?"

Currently, the two boys were captured on an enemy ship. He was some cocky ship captain who thought that if he had two of the infamous Gol D. Roger's crew members that he'd be able to one up the famous pirate. This was all because Shanks made it a little too easy for the two young guys to be kidnapped.

"Buggy, calm down. Just give it some time and we'll be back on the ship in no time." Shaks tried to be reassuring to the blue haired clown, even though Shanks himself was unsure about how long it would take for for his Captain to rescue him.. he was even unsure himself if they would ever be found.

Buggy grimaced, looking at the red headed fool. He was always so annoying... not to mention he was the one and only reason why Buggy couldn't swim anymore. If Buggy could swim, then he'd be able to just swim away to shore when they were first captured. The both of them could have gotten away easily... the more he thought about it, the more Buggy wondered why the hell the red headed bastard stayed here with him.

"Buggy... I swear that if Captain doesn't come, then I'll find a way for us to escape." Shanks voice was soft, but determined. For the most part, Shanks was an annoying goof, but when he needed to be serious, Buggy knew that he could be one of the most crafty and serious person he knew.

"You better be right about that, stupid.." Buggy murmured, turning his head away from the red head. Gently he felt Shanks hand touch the top his his own. Buggy tried to take his hand away from Shanks, but decided to leave it their for now at least.

* * *

  
Chore boy, fucking chore boy again. Buggy hated being the chore boy, but this time it was even worse. He was on a ship run by someone that wasn't his Captain. At least he felt honor being the flashy Roger's chore boy, and felt at least some what respected being his chore boy. This guy? No, fuck him.

"Hey, big nose, quit messing around!"

Buggy ground his teeth, turning ground to look at the brutes who made the comment. Unfortunately making eye contact with these guys set them off more than anything. Two of the guys walked over towards him, one holding his arms from behind, the other leaning his arm back to punch him in the face. Buggy was about to use the powers of the BaraBara and split his body apart to dodge the punch, but before he could even do that Shanks had already tackled the man's back.

"Lay off!" the red head spat, being tossed off the larger man's back onto the deck.

Buggy twitched and his arms split apart to get out of the other man's grip. While the larger man looked at Shanks, Buggy tried punching the man's face. The man grabbed Buggy's fist, tossing him in the same direction as Shanks.

"You two are going to get it now..."

  
"Stop protecting me!" Buggy hissed, gripping Shanks shirt firmly in his fist.

Shanks shrugged his shoulders, looking to the side. "I'm not. I'm just looking out to make sure you're okay."

"That's the same thing as protecting dumb ass. I can take care of my self..." Buggy curled up, putting his head on his lap. "... You're going to get hurt if you keep trying to do it anyway."

Buggy was the prime target for getting picked on. He was smaller, not as strong as other people, and on top of it all, his flashy nose just screamed "Say something, say something.". This had just been one of the first times Shanks caught him getting beat up. Now Shanks had a bruise on his face, and his shirt was ripped slightly. It was bad enough for someone like Buggy to get picked on... Even if Shanks was an annoying prick, he didn't want him to get included.

It was quiet for a moment, before Shanks flashed another grin. "Don't worry about me. I knew being a pirate would include doing some more dangerous things... I don't mind getting beat up on occasion."

"I'm not worried about you! When Roger comes to get us, I just don't want him mad at me if you die or something.." Buggy tried arguing back, but it was useless. Shanks got Buggy to admit he felt some sort of positive feelings towards him, and he was going to milk that as much as he could.

* * *

  
"I swear I'm going to just jump off the boat soon if I have to drink more of this stupid water..." The ship had no idea how to keep fresh water. Even if they did, Buggy guessed that the Captain had all the fresh water, while they were stuck with the salty water.

Buggy looked out to the large salt water ocean beyond, pondering if he really should jump or not. He wanted to believe that Roger would come and save them, but he was beginning to lose hope. He and Shanks after all were just the younger members of the crew, it's not like they captured Rayleigh. If he just jumped off the ship right now, he could be free of these unflashy fools.. he could be part of the sea, and down where his treasure lies.

"Hey, quit slacking you foul!"

Buggy looked over to the loud voice, sighing for a moment to realize it wasn't aimed at him this time. Instead of the blue haired clown, the barking of orders was being directed to his red headed friend, gently rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay, okay, I'm working you big lug.." Shanks murmured, leaning back down to scrub the floor of the deck.

Buggy paused for a moment, watching the other scrub the deck. His hair was messily hanging in front of his face, the expression was that of a person biting their tongue. His skin, like Buggy's, was tanned from being out in the sun all day.. the tan seemed to suit the red head better than it did Buggy. When Buggy realized he was admiring attractive features on Shanks, he quickly shook his head and went over to where he was scrubbing.

"Geez, you're never going to get finished it you do it like that.." Buggy scoffed, leaning down next to him.

Shanks blinked in surprise, but gently slide a scrub brush near him and the two started to scrub again. If Buggy did end up jumping into the ocean, that would leave Shanks here by him self. Buggy couldn't trust Shanks to be alone for more than five minutes, let alone possibly the rest of his life.

When the two finished their chores, Shanks grabbed Buggy's hand, dragging him to the back of the ship. Shanks pulled Buggy down to sit against one of the walls, looking out to the ocean. That look Shanks got when he thought about exploring the ocean... Buggy would never admit it, but that was one of the best sights he knew of. If he only had one reason to stay here.. maybe it'd be to see that smile that would slowly creep up on his face, the way Shanks eyes shinned like the ocean reflected into them, hearing him ramble on about becoming a captain himself some day.

Before Buggy realized what he was doing next, his lips were touching the red head's cheek. Quickly he pulled back, attempting to get up and try to say something like he was getting tired, but Shanks grabbed him back down to return the kiss, this time on the lips. Buggy's thoughts wanted to shove the other off, but his other thoughts wanted to keep his arms around Shanks and stay close to him. He decided to stay close to him, closing his eyes as the two continued to kiss.

"Are you happy with your self..?" Buggy finally whispered, leaning his forehead on Shanks. "You're the only reason I'm staying in this shitty place.

"I'm glad then... I'm really glad.." he murmured, grinning like a fool. "I promise... I'll figure out how to get us away from here."

* * *

  
This all felt so disgusting... Buggy's arms were shaking and his eyes were closed as tight as he could manage. The normally flashy man felt like scum. The man on top of him wasn't the red headed pirate, it was one of the brutes on this ship that always had it out for him. One of the brutes that couldn't wait to get to shore, so he had to take out all of his sexual tension on the blue haired man. He could have tried to fight it, but he was worried what was going to happen if he did. They always made threats on touching Shanks. After all, he was more attractive than Buggy, they just chose him in the first place because they knew he'd do it as long as they threatened Shanks.

Buggy sat there after words, rubbing his eyes and pulling his clothes back on. He looked at a mirror on the wall, grimacing again. He even looked more disgusting than usual... how could Shanks even look at him the same again?

Shanks opened the door, quickly looking to Buggy. He knew what happened, he heard what the other men were bragging about. Shanks went over to Buggy, the blue haired man turning his head. Buggy couldn't look him in the eyes, he didn't want the other to see him like this. Shanks gently cupped his hand around his cheek, but he could feel the others hand shaking.

It was quiet for a moment, before Shanks rapped his arms around Buggy, putting his face against the others shoulder. Buggy wrapped his arms back around the other, closing his eyes tightly, feeling his own body shaking. He felt like throwing up, but didn't. He just heard Shanks murmuring "I'm sorry..."

"I promise, I'll figure out how to get out of here, I swear..."

* * *

  
They managed to get pretty far, considering the two were able to get the life boat off in the first place. However, the two were easy to capture again. The two were proving to be too much of an annoyance than a challenge to the King of the Pirates, so the captain decided to go with another form of pissing off the pirate King. Buggy was a easy person to sink, but Shanks couldn't swim very well if his hands were tied behind his back.

As the two stood near the edge of the ship cursing, Buggy felt his heart sink. Earlier he was fine with dying, and honestly he still was if it meant escaping this ship.. but he couldn't handle knowing that shanks would be going along with him. The clown bit his bottom lip, looking down to see the roaring ocean below.

"If only there was someone I could get us untied....." he murmured.

. . . . .

'I'm so fucking stupid,' Buggy thought to himself. His arms just barely split apart, enough to where he would move them freely. He couldn't get the rope off yet, or they'd be found out.

Before they were pushed off, all he'd have to do was cut off the rope on Shanks arms. Shanks could keep both of them a float. Buggy wasn't sure what they would do after words, but they would still not die right away.

The Captain asked them both if they had any last words. Shanks was biting his lip, but then looked up to Buggy with his signature grin. "I'll see you on the bed of this blue ocean babe, sometime."

Before Buggy could do anything however, people on the ship were running and screaming. Shanks gasped and grinned wide, looking at what the other people on the ship were making a fuss about. It was a ship. Their ship. Roger had been looking for them after all. On the deck, Shanks could see Rayleigh waving to the two, grinning wide. "There's where you little monsters scurried off too!"

Shanks was in the middle of yelling something back before one of the crew members shoved the still bond Shanks off the boat.

"Shanks!" Buggy pulled the knife out of his pocket, looking down at the water below. Rayleigh from across the other ship watched Buggy, his eyes widening.  
  
"Buggy, don't you do it- oh look, the little idiot jumped off the boat."

As soon as he hit the water, it felt like he couldn't move.. his arms were as heavy as stone. As he sunk, he spotted Shanks struggling. The blue haired clown tried tilting his body to at least fall towards Shanks, just barely catching onto him. His arms didn't want to move from their place, but he had to try and cut the rope. He was still good at holding his breath from the times when he was the best swimmer on the crew, but he didn't know how long they'd last, especially since the two were sinking faster. Buggy's arm managed to come up and get to the top of the rope, the knife sawing as Shanks struggled against it. When one rope came undone, the rest unsteadily followed, freeing the red head from his binds.

Rayleigh watched the water nervously, sighing in relief when the two annoyances rose from the ocean, the blue haired man clinging onto the red headed mans back. A few men were already out in life boats, the original plan was diving to grab the both of them, now was just to pick them up. When they got back in the boat, Buggy still clung onto the others back, trying to catch his breath. As Shanks caught his breath, he looked back to the ship that held the two captive. It was now burning down, and people were scattering and trying to get away from it.

"Told you.. everything's going to be okay now, Buggy. I swear.." he whispered softly, the other just giving a quiet shut up as the life boat was being pulled back onto the ship.


End file.
